Code Geass: The Black Steel Prince of Britannia, v2
by Stanislas
Summary: AU. Lelouch is sent with his sibling to Japan as political hostages. But this time, they have more direct family in Britannia, people who can keep them safe, and help in finding out what happened to his mother. People who want to create a better Britannia. Will they succeed in this, or will they be swept up by the dreams of an emperor, and the schemes of a masked terrorist?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! **

**For those who had been reading the first version of this story, welcome back! For those who just found this story, well, come on in! Have a seat. **

**Ahem. So, this story is my spin on the "Lelouch stays/goes back to being a prince" story. It contains lots, and lots, and lots of OCs. Expect lots of swearing too. **

**Here is a list of changes you can expect to see in this story. **

**-Lelouch is older by two years. Why? Because I can, because I feel he could use the boost, and because otherwise, he'd end up getting married at 17. **

**-Lelouch has a grandfather (Marianne's father) and an uncle (Marianne's younger brother). They should be quite the interesting characters. Note: This is one of the major changes from the first version, which lacked these two, sadly. **

**-Rolo is, in this story, is actually Lelouch's little brother, and Nunnally's twin. Don't worry; he'll have a part to play in the story. **

**-Marianne still dies, but she wasn't killed by V.V. **

**-There will be a Zero, but the person behind the (very different) mask is going to be an OC.**

**-The E.U. role WILL be expanded several times over in this story. The poor Euros don't get enough screen time in the series in my opinion. **

**-I decided to pair up Lelouch with an OC. This won't be a romance focused story, but its going to be there. At the very least, I'm going to try my best to include some decent romance. **

**###Important stuff down here, or at least I think it is!###**

**Grammar and other linguistic issues: Please keep in mind that my original language is French. Thus, my English is mostly self-taught (English courses in French schools around here are worth dung) by reading books, derping around the Internet, and watching TV and movies. Short version: I'm not Shakespeare! I'm just some poor (make that VERY poor) nerdy Acadian tit. That being said, however, I try to respect grammar as much as I can, and I do my best to form up coherent phrases. Plus, this time around, looks like I'm going to have an editor! Or at least someone who helps me with my most horrendous mistakes ;)**

**Tone of the story: If I had to describe what I am aiming for, it would be for a Dramatic-comedy feeling. While there was some comedy in the original Code Geass, it was more focused on the Drama. So, I'm going to try to bring things more towards the center. I don't dislike drama, as long as it's used in moderation, and doesn't fall into melodrama. **

**That about covers it I guess. **

**Now, let's begin this!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Once upon a time, in Britannia…**

**27****th**** September, 2009 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Pendragon, Aries Palace.**

"And, checkmate!" an eleven years old Lelouch vi Britannia exclaimed.

"….yes, I can see that. " His opponent responded drily, her golden eyes, currently reduced to mere slits, staring straight at him. Seated across the board right in front of him was his long-time friend, and daughter to a friend of his mother, Anastasia Constantine. Her light brown silky hair flowed just past her thing shoulders, faming her young features as she continued to stare hard at Lelouch.

Since it was a cloudy day, they were playing chess in the Palace's library.

"Seriously, though." Anastasia pouted. "I still think chess is pretty lame."

Lelouch smirked. "So says the one who keeps getting beaten at it."

"If I played this game all the time like you do, I'd be good at it too, you know." Anastasia retorted. "The same goes for you and fencing. How long did you last during our last match? Four seconds?"

"Five, actually." Lelouch corrected, fittingly without an ounce of pride in his tone; physical activity wasn't exactly his forte. "But who cares? Who fights on the battlefield with swords in this day and age, anyway? The way I see it, it's all just for show. Real battles a fought with strategy and tactics." He said, pointing to the board.

If Lelouch thought that would shut his friend up, he was mistaken.

"Then, explain to me how this game represents modern tactics in any way?" Anastasia retorted, going on a rant. "I mean, I knew I was finished a few moves before you checked me. Can I even _consider_ retreating? No, I have to fight until I'm completely done for. Can I call in reinforcements? No, what I have is all I get. And how many battles can you name me where the two sides had the_ exact_ same number of troops, same types, and same layout? And don't get me started on how ridiculous the moves-"

Anastasia was interrupted, to Lelouch's silent relief, by a voice coming from the direction of the library's door.

"It seems you share the same opinion of chess as Lelouch's grandfather, miss Anastasia." Came the rich baritone of Lelouch's uncle, the charismatic Sebastian Lamperouge. He was hovering in the doorway while stroking his small, stubble beard, which matched his long, shaggy chocolate-brown hair. At twenty-eight, the man commanded an almost unnatural of aura of respect, and his burgundy eyes held an almost mystifying glint in them. Not one to sit in his sister's shadow, he had taken over the mantle of CEO of Lamperouge Armament Enterprise form his father a few years after finishing university, and had taken the company to new heights.

"Grandfather prefers games like poker and such, anyway." Lelouch said.

"Yes," Sebastian said, "I guess it comes from his mercenary days. Speaking of the old rascal, Marianne asked me to remind you that it's about time for him to come visit, Lelouch." He then turned to Anastasia, "And on my way here, the majordomo notified me that your chauffeur has arrived to take you back home, Miss."

"I see." Anastasia said, getting up from her chair "I'll be off, then."

She was midway to the door, when she stopped in her tracks, and turned around, and pointed an index finger at Lelouch. "Next time, I'm taking you for some serious fencing lessons, and no backing off, you hear?"

Lelouch sweat-dropped. "Y-yes, of course."

"Good!" Anastasia said, nodding. "See you in a couple of days, then."

After she left the room, Sebastian laughed. "My, my, isn't she something!" He said, mirth evident in his voice.

"Tell me about it." Lelouch said, sighing, while picking up his chess set. "She's restless to the point it's troublesome."

"I can imagine."Sebastian said, smile still present on his face. "Yet you don't seem all that 'troubled' by it."

Lelouch stopped what he was doing. "I guess you're right. Spending time with her is," he paused for a moment, thinking, "refreshing I suppose."

"Refreshing?"

"She's not as annoying as most of my sisters, for starters. And she can enjoys doing things that don't involve dolls, dressing up or flowers. I just wish she could settle down a little more."

"I'm sure you do." Sebastian said. "Well, if it's any comfort to you, in many ways, she is a lot like your mother was at her age." Sebastian said.

"Really?" Lelouch asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, really." Sebastian said. "When we were little kids, she used to drag me along on all sorts of little adventures and shenanigans. I ended up getting my fair share of scrapes and bruises. Eventually, she calmed down, although she never really_ slowed_ down, as it were. I'm sure the same will happen with Anastasia in time."

"That would be nice." Lelouch said almost wistfully. He finished picking up his chess set, and once he had closed up his folding chess board, he turned towards his uncle. "When did Grand-Father say he was coming?"

"He should be arriving any mom-" Sebastian started, but was cut off as the unmistakable roar of an engine reverberated through the Villa ."Well, speak of the devil, and he appears, I suppose."

The engine-roaring became louder and louder, until finally an equally loud screeching of tires was heard, and it stoped.

Sebastian shook his head. "Clark." He sighed "I still don't know how dad can tolerate sitting shotgun in any car he drives." He then turned to Lelouch, "Shall we go greet your grandfather?"

"Sure." Lelouch said.

* * *

Fifty-six years old Howard Clark***, dressed in his impeccably smooth and clean dark blue valet uniform, stood next to his vehicle, a 600 horse-power black muscle car. The sun was reflecting on his shinning, perfectly bald scalp while his calm grey eyes were trained on his master's back. He had driven the man around for the past thirty-seven years, and Howard had always taken great pride in doing so with the outmost speed, efficiency, and, last but not least, style.

And today, his master had decided he wanted to drop by his daughter's residence to spend some quality time with his grand-children. And said grand-children, all three of them, had joined their mother on the front porch of Aries Villa to greet their grandfather, who was currently ascending the steps.

Baron Isaac* M. Lamperouge, aged sixty-two, widely known as Britannia's Black Baron**, had black hair peppered with grey which reached almost to his knees, and that was held into a single, thick braid. His eyes were a deep, blood-red color, and still held an unmistakable spark of mischief from his youth. He sported a thick moustache and a gold earring on his left lobe, both of which had become a sort of trademark for him over the years. And so far, age hadn't slowed him down one bit. He might no longer ride around battlefields in heavy tanks, but he still kept himself in shape.

Isaac had barely reached the top of the stairs when Nunnally jumped in his arms. Lelouch and Rollo gave their grand-father a slightly more composed greeting, waiting for him to crouch down before hugging him.

While this was going on, Howard was preparing to turn around, and take the car into the Villa's garage. They were staying for the day, and those damn flying critters wouldn't miss a chance to-

His musings where cut short as he heard and ominous** 'splat'.** Howard slowly turned around, surveyed the car, and sure thing, there it was: Right in the middle of the windshield was a big, white, very gooey bird crap.

Howard sighed. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

He went to the back of the car, and opened the trunk. For a moment, he eyed the long, thin case that contained a 12-gauge automatic shot-gun, and fleetingly considered using it to give the feathered bomber a piece of his mind. He quickly gave up the notion, as it would be quite disruptive to the villa's inhabitant, and instead picked up a rag and bottle of windshield cleaner and proceeded to quietly get rid of the mess.

* * *

Later that evening, sometime after diner, Isaac and Marianne were taking a walk in the Vila's gardens. Sunset wouldn't be for another couple hours, but it was approaching none less. Marianne had received a request from her long time 'partner' for a meeting, and they were supposed to hold it here and tonight. There were a few things that needed to be done before that, like putting her children all to bed, and making sure her guards wouldn't be a problem. Oh, and getting rid of her father. Sebastian had gone off back to Detroit an hour earlier, and normally her father would have followed shortly after, but he seemed to have something weighing on his mind. As they walked, Marianne noticed that he looked quite pensive.

"Say." Marianne began. "There seems to be something on your mind, father."

Isaac looked a bit startled. "Ah well, yes, actually there is." He said. "I don't quite know how to put this, however."

"_Quite typical of you."_ Marianne thought. While her father could be very good with words in certain situations, (ike when he had to rouse a bunch of rag tag soldier in a near-disaster situation), he wasn't so good at expressing things on a more personal level.

"How are... things going between you and Charles?" Isaac finally said.

"So that's what this is about." She said. "You needn't worry, Father. Things are well between us."

"Are they really?"

Marianne rolled her eyes. "If you can't take my word for it, Father, then there isn't much point in asking, is it? I'm telling you, things are fine. He's extremely busy these days, with ruling the empire and all that. And besides," Marianne flashed a smile, "just because I'm not always pregnant doesn't mean he's lost interest in me. Things have changed since your younger days, father. Science has brought us many benefits, like _birth control."_

Earring this, a sudden thought occurred to Isaac. "Are you saying you're using-?"

Marianne cut him off, wanting to change the subject.

"Since you asked me about _my _relationship, how are things going at your end with Clara?"

Marianne was referring to Clara Winchester, who was Isaac's 'Intimate Partner', as he himself put it, since he disliked the word 'Mistress'. Marianne's mother, Tiffany Lamperouge, had died when she was 8, and Isaac never remarried. He had stayed single for a few years, until he met Clara, who was 15 years younger than him and who had recently been divorced by her _noble_ husband and from the onset was captivated by the strong-willed, always-on-the-move woman. When asked why they didn't just marry, they both answered that they were already happily not married', so what would be the point?

"Things are as they have always been between us. Right now, she's at her ranch east of Dallas with Victoria. You remember Victoria, right? Clara's adopted daughter?"

"How could I forget about that little fire-cracker?" Marianne said, her voice all mirth. "It's like being paralyzed from the waist down is just a minor inconvenience for her."

"You tell me about it. I hear she's taken to horse riding recently."

"I'd very much like to see that. And her ranch, too, actually. It's usually quite nice over there this time of year."

"Indeed it is. In fact, I was thinking of going there myself tomorrow. Why don't you and the children join us?"

"That does sounds good, but there are a few things that I need to take care of around here first." Marianne said. "I'll probably go if I can wrap it up quickly." _"Of course, that is going to depend on what that green witch so desperately wants to discuss." _

"I see." Isaac dejectedly, "Well, I hope to see you there." He paused, and took out his pocket watch, checking the time. "It's getting rather late. I suppose it's time for me to head home."

A few minutes later, Marianne and the children again stood on the villa's porch, this time to wave good-bye to Isaac. As he waved back from the shot-gun seat, little did Isaac knew that this would be the last time he'd see his daughter alive.

* * *

**Much later that night, Aries Villa. **

It was around one in the morning. After convincing Cornelia to pull out ALL her guards for the night, Marianne had put her children to bed, and was now waiting for her partner on the top of the Grand Hall's stairs.

She didn't wait there long. Practically without any single sound, the large side doors opened, and a figure stepped in. The moon light reflected on her golden eyes and long, shiny green hair, and almost seemed to make the woman's white skin glow.

"C.C." Marianne said simply, starting to descend a few steps. "I hope you had a good reason for meeting like this."

"I consider it to be a very good one, Marianne. I just hope I didn't make a mistake in waiting to call out to you."

"What do you mean?" Marianne asked. She was having a very bad feeling. "Has something happened at the Geass Directorate facility?"

"I think something is _happening, _as we speak, but not in the Directorate itself. There is something going on in C's World. In the 'section' V.V. has been using as a prison. I hope I'm wrong, but I think _that man _is trying to break out."

"That's impossible." Marianne exclaimed. "You can't possibly escape the dimensional prison. To affect it, you'd need to possess a-"

"Code?" C.C. said. "Well, at least that's the theory. I'm certain no normal human, even possessing a Geass, can get out. But there is so much we don't know about all of this. I've warned those two about something like this."

It could have just been Marianne's imagination, but she swore that C.C. sounded…. Scared.

"I think he might have already changed, become something superior to a Geass user, but different from a code Bearer. I hate to say this, but it's way over my head, Marianne."

"But you're supposed to be the specialist!"

"I am, but that only means I know more than anyone alive, not that I know everything."

"What do you propose we do about it? If he should break out-"

"He'll probably come right after you." C.C. interrupted. "After what you did to him, that's a given. I think you should go to a safe place, wherever that is. And I need to talk to Charles and V.V. Their help won't be too much. This is going to need some heavy-lifting to fix."

"Alright, I'll-"

"Mama?"

Marianne turned around, and saw Nunnally coming towards her down the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You should be in bed, honey." Marianne said, smiling down tenderly to her daughter.

"I had a weird dream." Nunnally said with a yawn. Then, she noticed C.C. Pointing at the green-haired woman, "Who's that, mama?", she asked with her usual naïve curiosity.

"She's one of mama's friends, Nunnally." Marianne explained, turning Nunnally around and up the stairs. "Now, please go back to bed, while I finish talking to her."

Nunnally opened her mouth to answer, but she never had the chance to. The front doors blew open. C.C. yelled 'RUN'. And someone else, from outside, yelled Marianne's name, in a loud, almost inhuman voice.

All this was quickly followed by a hail of bullets. Marianne, who prided herself in her lighting fast reflexes, had time to do nothing, save trying to shield Nunnally with her body, before being mortally wounded. She fell across the stairs, with Nunnally, gravely wounded, stuck under her.

As Marianne lay there, life quickly bleeding away from her, she noticed a mop of pink hair sticking out from around a column on the other side of the hall.

"_That's… Anya."_ She realized, her vision beginning to fade.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. **

***Lelouch's grand-father was at first going to be named Emilio, but I opted out for Isaac. **

****His nickname, Black Baron, come from a real world WWII German tanker named Michael Wittmann, who was known as the Black Baron. Isaacs middle name is also Michael. **

*****Those of you who read the original posting of this chapter may notice I swapped Mathias with this guy, Howard. Mathias will still be around, but this time, he'll be a full-fledged butler, instead of a butler/valet. **

**Here we go. The first one DONE!**

**I would like to give a big, manly thanks to ****Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo for helping me with my grammar and such things. Hopefully, with his contribution, I'll be able to make the story that much more readable/enjoyable. **

**He also made me realize I should get hold of a god-damned thesaurus. Working on that. **

**Please leave a review if you think reading this was worth the time it took you.**

**Until next time, Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2:A Real Man Keeps his Promises!

**Yo, good readers! **

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! **

**For what it's worth, I am terribly sorry for the long time it took to produce this chapter. I had a major writer's block that was just about King-Kong's size. Also, my work was taking a lot out of me, making writing on my days off seem more like a chore than anything else.**

**I hope that this chapter's publication is a sign that this is over, at least for now. And if there is at least one good thing about the time between the two chapters, is that it permitted me to brainstorm at my heart's content. **

**Note: I modeled Lelouch's grandfather on several fictious and real-life persons. One of them is actor Samuel Elliott, he looks like him and I've even given Isaac Elliott's voice. If you want a sample, go check any of the recent Dodge truck commercials on youtube, which Elliott narrates. Just thought I'd throw that out there. **

**Ho, and lest I forget again; I do not claim any right what-so-ever to any of the original Code-Geass material. Let it be known! The sole purpose of this story is to entertain! **

**Hope you enjoy this one too, guys and gals!**

* * *

Chapter 2: "A real man keeps is promises, no matter what!"

**13****th**** October 2009 A.T.B., Sword of Akasha, unknown location. **

The Sword of Akasha was a peculiar construct; Built in a pattern and style reminiscent of a classical antiquity temple, surrounded by en eternal sunset, it looked as if it was hovering by itself amongst billowing clouds. Yet there was no trace of wind, since both the long, flowing light brown hair* of Charles Zi Britannia, 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, and his clothes remained undisturbed as he stood silently at the edge of the Sword's main platform. His piercing, dark purple eyes were looking forward, seemingly staring at something amongst the clouds.

"So, this is where you're spending your time while I'm out there in the real world, cleaning our green-witch's mess." A child-like voice said behind Charles, the small steps of its owner resonating as he approached the emperor. The voice belonged to a person who, at first glance, looked like a ten year old boy. But if you looked closely, there were some things that didn't quite fit a child. His deep crimson eyes had something in them that suggested experience and knowledge far beyond any child. And his blond hair, which reached almost to the ground behind him, looked out of place, as if anyone who looked at them knew it was impossible for a ten year old boy to have their hair reach that length.

"V.V." Charles acknowledged the person's presence. "I just finished talking to Marianne."

"Did you now." V.V. said as he stopped to stand right next to Charles. "How did she take the news?"

"She was angry at first, but eventually, she said she understand our reasoning." Charles said, then sighed. "I'm not liking doing this to those three in anyway, but the other solution would have been to use Geass on them along with a whole lot of people."

"Most of the time, the easiest solution isn't the _best _solution." V.V. remarked. "If they had stayed in Britannia, they would have been the source of no end of trouble, especially Lelouch. With them off to Japan, both Isaac and Sebastian should stay out of our affairs long enough for us to regain full control of the Geass Directorate and to clean up this mess. Isaac will be busy with trying to get them back home, and Sebastian will be one hundred percent absorbed with avoiding the collapse of L.A.I."

"You think they'll succeed in doing both?" Charles asked.

"I'd be surprised if they don't. Isaac is one very determined man, and if there's a way, he'll do it. And Sebastian is one shrewd bastard; he's not known as the "Business Magician" for nothing. Thought I don't fancy L.A.I. will resume growing significantly unless they find Lelouch."

"Marianne always acted as a sort of guarantee for their operation." Charles commented.

"Investors are frightful creatures, aren't they?" V.V. chuckled. "By the way, I've been thinking about it, and I think some actual good might come out of this experience for Lelouch and the twins. Strong bonds can be forged in the face of adversity, you and I are the living proof after-all, and it should get Lelouch to reign-in his pride and attitude. He needs to learn his place, one way or the other."

"Yes. I wasn't expecting him to stand up to me like he did today." A smile crept up of Charles' face. "Then again, I would probably have done the same thing in a similar situation when I was his age."

"No doubt." V.V. said, and then he smirked. "Say, just out of curiosity, how is Marianne adjusting to seeing the real –world through the eyes of eight years-old?"

"She says it's going to take time for Anya to adjust to the link between them. Could you possibly be enjoying this, Brother?"

"I just find it funny, since Marianne always had something to say about _my _appearance."

"If the two of you meet, please don't say anything rude to her that might set her off. She's in enough of a bad mood as it is."

"I'll do my best." V.V. smirked, his tone suggesting her had no intention of trying _too _hard. His expression then returned to serious, "Leaving that aside, have you talked to our young friend Bismark?"

"Yes." Charles said. "He looked slightly conflicted, but he swore that he'll oversee the sending off of Marianne's children to Japan."

"Good." V.V. nodded. "I very much consider this a test of you're young knight's dedication. He' got potential, that one, even without his geass."

"And speaking of knight, have you located our traitorous knight turned assassin yet?

A rare uncomfortable expression appeared on V.V.'s face. "To my shame, I have to say I have been stomped. I can't find a single hair or trace of him anywhere in Britannia. He's also completely cut off from the World of C. Not to mention I still have no clue on how he left his dimensional prison. It looks like locating him will be beyond difficult; it's like he's vaporized into thin air."

"I'm ready to bet my throne he hasn't. Knowing him, it probably won't end with just Marianne."

* * *

**Early morning of the 20****th**** October 2009 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Pendragon, Pendragon Imperial Airport. **

It had been a little over three weeks since Marianne had been killed in the attack on Aries Villa, which had also left Nunnally cripple. Lelouch couldn't believe it had already been that long. He was now standing on the tarmac, holding the hands of both Rollo, who clung close to him, and Nunnally, who was sitting in a wheelchair.

They were waiting for the preparation to be finished on the plane that was going to be taking them to Japan, where they were going to serve as political hostages. There was a pair of Imperial Guards on either sides of them, and standing a little off to the side was none other than Bismark Waldstein, the twenty-two years old, recently upgraded Knight of One.

Lelouch had no illusions as to why Waldstein and the guards were here: It wasn't to protect them, but rather to make sure the three of them got on the plane as they were supposed to. That fact alone irritated Lelouch to no end.

It was also over one week since he had that fateful court audience with his father. His grand-father, who had been staying with them since his mother's demise, had been called away on something apparently urgent, and Lelouch had decided he'd go seek answers from his father. In hindsight, that might not have been a very good idea. Even if his grand-father, after being told by a reliable source exactly what had transpired in the audience hall, had come to the conclusion that his father must have had considered sending them to Japan some time before Lelouch went there, Lelouch couldn't help but think that, if he hadn't stood up to him, maybe, just maybe, his father wouldn't have… thrown them away like this.

Either way, there was nothing to be done about now. Lelouch checked one more time if Nunnally was alright, which she seemed to be. His sister's condition, and the obvious lack of consideration of it by his father, was another hard pill to swallow. She had been discharged of the hospital three days ago, against the advice of all the physicians and medical personnel there. He wounds had barely had any time to heal, so she was still on strong painkillers, and being unable to see, Lelouch wasn't sure she completely understood all that was going on.

Whether she did or not, Lelouch was secretly glad that she wasn't asking him any more questions. It had been more than he could bear to have to break it to her that their mother was dead, and to watch her break-down in cries and sobs, even in her weakened state. He wasn't faring much better with Rolo, who the other day had asked him why was it that their half-siblings didn't visit them; Lelouch had been unable to come up with an answer he felt he could give to his little brother.

After his mother's death, a few of their siblings that were close to them in age had dropped by, mostly just to give them their half-hearted (in Lelouch's eyes) condolences. After that, their 'family' had avoided them like the plague. The notable exception had been Euphemia, who had come to visit Nunnally just about every-day since the incident. She said Cornelia would also have visited, but Charles had sent her to the Colchester Institute, to help train pilots for Britannia's new Knightmares. She hadn't even been able to come to the funeral.

As he looked up from Nunnally, Lelouch noticed Bismark was checking his pocket watch. Yesterday, his grand-father had tried to make the Knight of One swear he wouldn't put them in that plane before he had the chance to see them off. Bismark had responded that he wouldn't delay the plane for more than five minutes, so he had better hurry his damn butt.

Luckily, 'hurry' was one of Howard Clark's favorite words. Bismark was just about to usher them on the plane when he heard the tell-tale engine roar closing-in. It was followed shortly by the appearance of the car proper, which climbed a nearby ramp that connected to the airport's tarmac at high speed, causing it to rise in the air several feet. Gravity doing its work, the car's wheels soon regained contact with the ground, but the car was still speeding towards them fast. This was fixed by an expert use of the ol' handbrake, locking the wheels, causing the tires to screech like banshees and making the car veer sideways, front passenger door towards the royal siblings. The vehicle safely stopped a few feet short of them, and out of it came out Isaac like a jack-in-a-box.

"Nice driving, Howard." He said to his valet. "Thought it seems we barely made it."

"I was about to say the same." Bismarck said. "Please make it quick."

"I will. And can you please tell these fence-posts to bugger off?" Isaac pointed to the royal guards. "I'd like a little privacy."

"…Very well." Bismark responded, and motioned to the guards to stand further to the sides.

Isaac then knelt down to Lelouch height.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't make it, grand-father." Lelouch said, misty-eyed.

"Now, now, Lelouch." Isaac said softly, "I promised I would make it, didn't I? And what have I told you about promises?"

Lelouch swallowed. "A real man keeps his promises, no matter what."

"That's right." Isaac nodded, patting Lelouch on his left shoulder. "And I'm going to make you another promise, Lelouch; I'm going to see to it that you three get back home, safe and sound, no matter what it takes. Don't you forget it!"

Lelouch smiled, then nodded. "I won't."

"Right. And now, I want _you _to make me a promise. I know you'll watch over your brother and sister, that's a given. But I want you to promise me this, Lelouch; that whatever comes, you won't give up, no matter how hard or difficult things might seem. Because if you give up, then that when it's all over. "

"I promise I won't give up, no matter what." Lelouch swore.

"Good. Now, come here, Rolo." Isaac said to his younger grand-son, hugging him and stroking his hair. "I know you miss Marianne terribly, boy. I know it hurts inside. And while this might be unfair, I need to ask you to be strong. Your big brother is going to need all the support and help he can get, especially with Nunnally. Can I count on you?"

Rolo sniffed , then nodded. "Yes, you can, grand-father."

"Good." Isaac said, kissing Rolo on the forehead.

"Grand-father?" Isaac then heard the small voice of his grand-daughter. He moved on to her, and grabbed her tiny left hand in his own.

"Hey there, Sweetie. Are you feeling ok?"

"I don't know." Nunnally said. "I feel… fuzzy."

"I that right?" Isaac said, trying to sound as understanding as he could.

"I know we're going on a trip somewhere, far-away." Nunnally said. "To Japan, right?"

"Yes." Isaac said.

"I… I hope we'll be back soon." The little princess said innocently. "I'll miss you, Grand-father."

"I'll miss you too, Sweetie. Be a good girl, alright? Make sure you get along with your brothers."

"I will." Nunnally said.

"It's time, Lord Lamperouge." Bismark said.

"Alright, then." Isaac acquiesced.

The vi Britannia's children were then escorted aboard the passenger jet, but just before Lelouch entered the craft, he looked over his shoulder to look at his grand-father, who simply waved at him.

After they had witnessed the plane taking off, Bismark and his party left, followed shortly by Isaac. After he got in his car, in which Howard was still waiting, Isaac sighed deeply.

"That was way harder than I thought it would be." He said. "And it had to be bloody raining, too! My face is all wet!"

Surprised by that comment, since the sky was cloudless, Howard took a quick glance at his master's face, and understood at once what the man was trying to say.

"Indeed, sir." He said as he started the car. "It's raining quite a bit."

"Shut up, Howard!" Isaac said as he wiped of the 'rain drops' off his face. "Take me back home. There's a lot to be done."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

**2****nd**** of August , 2010 A.T.B., Britannian Mainland, Pendragon Metropolitan Area, city of Phoenix, Lamperouge Estate. **

Isaac was in his bedroom, putting the finishing touched to his old uniform in front of a large mirror. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice just how much he had aged in the last ten months. He had a lot more grey in his hair, and a few additional wrinkles on his face.

And who could really blame him? After his grand-children had been sent to Japan as hostages, the negotiations between the two countries had resumed, even seemingly advanced quite a bit. But in the past few months, they had soured epically, and now Britannia was preparing for war! Isaac didn't know what game Charles was playing, but he had the sobering impression that the negotiations had just been a front to give the military the time it needed to prepare for an invasion.

Isaac would rather be damned in the deepest of hells rather than let his grand-kids become sacrificial lambs for some world conquering crusade.

To add to Isaac's dismay, it was prince Clovis la Britannia who had been chosen to lead the invasion. If Isaac was honest, the boy wasn't even remotely incompetent, but for Clovis, like so many nobles, war was a game. To people like Clovis, the personal socio-political repercussions tied to a battle's result mattered far more than any number of good soldier's lives.

It didn't help much that Clovis had told him personally that he'd make it his duty to see the vi Britannia children home safe. Isaac just couldn't shake the feeling that, even if Clovis was sincere, his chief motivation wasn't concern for his grand-children's safety, but rater a desire to show Lelouch up. It was widely known that Lelouch, despite being several years younger than Clovis, had repeatedly shown better tactical judgment, and that Clovis resented Lelouch for it. Isaac just couldn't let the fate of beloved daughter's children rest in Clovis' hands.

Thus, Isaac had moved fast. He had called upon the former members of his old mercenary company, and most of them had joined up. Then, he got to work on Clovis, and while it wasn't easy, he finally convinced the prince to to let him and his men join the invasion fleet, serving as tactical and technical support. He and his men were to meet up in San Francisco, were they'd set out to join the assembling Invasion fleet at Pearl Harbor.

Once he finished setting his uniform, and picked up the duffel bag sitting on the bed, Isaac exited his room.

He got to his mansion's entry hall, were five people were waiting for him. One of them was his partner, Clara Winchester. Her head was topped by short, spiky hair of a bright red color. Her strong will, shrewd mind and mischievous spirit all shone in her light blue eyes. A few freckles dotted her pale face. She was wearing a large, white dress shirt and a pair of loose, faded blue-jeans. Clara was a firm believer in casual wear.

"So, you're all set?" she said.

"Yes." Isaac said. "You're not going to try and stop me from going, are you?"

"Pfffft, hardly." She said, coming up to Isaac and giving him a kiss. "Actually, if you didn't go, I'd kick your ass and leave you on the spot. The man I love isn't some pathetic, helpless guy who'd abandon his grand-children."

"That's right! Go get them, old man!"

The one who said that, fist raised in the air, was sitting in a light wheelchair next to Clara. Eleven years old Victoria Winchester, born Victoria Gomez-Noriega, had been adopted by Clara nine years ago. She had long, fluffy straw-blonde hair, which was plated in the back into five braids that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes, which were just as mischievous as her adopted mother's, were gold colored, and shone just about as much as the precious metal. He skin was a deep tan color. She was wearing a pink tank-top and denim shorts.

"I'm sure rescuing them will be a whole lot easier than to try and teach you manners, Victoria." Isaac said, playfully ruffling the girl's hair. He then turned to the other three persons present.

One of them was Howard. The middle aged man stood there quietly, waiting for his boss's word to take off. At his feet was an old duffel bag similar to that of Isaac.

The second one was a young man of twenty-eight by the name of Mathias Wallenstein. Issac had picked the blond and green eyed man up thirteen years ago, and Mathias, apparently having nowhere else to go, had since then settled in as the Isaac's main butler. While he was dressed in an impeccable forest-green butler's uniform, there were a few things in his attire that didn't fit the image of a butler, specifically the black, special force's combat boots the man was wearing, and also the two dueling rapiers that hung at his hips. One hand was holding the strap of a grey duffel bag slung on his shoulder, while the other one was holding the leash of Horus, Isaac's large, all black four-year old war-dog.

The third man was twenty-one years old Jeremiah Gottwald. He had short, dark turquoise hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black and purple military style uniform. A former member of Marianne's Royal Guard, he had come to Isaac two month after her demise. Apparently, the man felt responsible for being unable to prevent the attack that took his mistress' life, and was looking for a way to atone. He came to the right man. Even if Isaac was reluctant at first, a part of him also blaming not just Jeremiah, but the entire Royal guard, for the tragedy, he eventually accepted to give the young man a chance. It was painfully obvious that the man was deeply devoted to Marianne.

"Are you two ready to go?" Isaac asked them.

The thee men responded at the same time, Howard with a "Sure, boss!", Wallenstein with a "Yes, Master." And Jeremiah with a "Yes, my lord."

"Let's go, then." Isaac said.

* * *

At around the same time, a black SUV, bearing the L.A.I. insignia on the doors, was pulling up to the Lamperouge Manor's gates.

The large vehicle was occupied by two men. The man in the driver's seat was Nathaniel Gale, forty-four years old. He had short salt-and-pepper hair and large side-burns, brown eyes, and had a slightly tanned complexion, gained from working outdoors frequently.

The man sitting shotgun was Alexander Macleod, thirty-nine years old. He had long, frizzy orange-red hair tied into a pony-tail that reached just bellow his shoulders. His eyes were a deep green, he had a large, pinkish scar on his left cheek, and a pale complexion. In his mouth was a large, lit cigar.

Both men were dressed similarly, with black, military-style jackets, black cargo pants, and black lace-up combat boots.

"So." Macleod said as the gates opened, his heavy Scottish accent coming out in full force. "Here we are."

"Yup." Nathaniel replied as he drove through the gates. "It's been a while since I was last here."

"Me too."Macleod said, "It's been almost ten years, now." He pulled hard on his cigar, letting out a cloud of smoke. "Looks like we're early, the others aren't here yet." He added as they parked in front of the Manor's porch. Macleod then turned to Nathaniel. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you this, Gale; Why exactly did you decided to join us on our little rescue mission? I heard that you finally found little miss right. What's her name again, Marie-Angie?"

"Marie-Angel." Nathaniel said, exiting the SUV. Macleod did the same.

"Yeah, her." Macleod nodded. " Third time's the charm, I suppose. So anyway, I thought you said you wanted to finally settle down, take on your uncle's farm, raise your army of kids, leave all this 'dangerous stuff' behind and all that jazz. What happened?"

"Welllll." Nathaniel drawled as he leaned on the SUV. "You see, I want to send my kids to college. So that they don't turn out like me, you know. And while I didn't do so badly with the farm, I was never going to be able to pay for their education doing that."

"So basically, you're back because this pays better." Macleod deadpanned.

"….Yes." Nathaniel said. "But what about you? Why did _you _so readily answer the Commander's rally-call?"

"Hey, you know me; I'm in for the action! While I really do want to help him get his grand-children back, if the commander had asked me to help him rescue Gilligan, I would still have joined up! Anything to relive the old days!"

"Not to bust your bubble Mac, but I heard the commander really changed since he disbanded the company and became a baron. I don't think it's going to be the same as back then."

"Ho, ye of little faith! You really think the old bad-ass would change that easily? It's all a façade, I tell you."

"Is that so?" Nathaniel said

"Just who are you calling old, Alex?" Said the deep, resonant voice of Isaac Lamperouge from up the porch's stairs.

"Not you, sir!" Macleod said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Isaac said as he descended the stairs, flanked on both sides by Wallenstein and Jeremiah.

"See, what I told you?" Macleod whispered to Nathaniel. "He hasn't changed a bit."

Nathaniel nodded. He had to admit, Isaac still rocked his uniform. It consisted of a pair of black pants, a black, knee-length jacket, and over that he wore a heel-length black trench coat. The three pieces of clothes had silver trims. Around his neck was a dark red scarf, tied in the front Ascot style. His footwear consisted of slightly worn black leather jackboots. On his head was a black peaked cap, on the front of which was a skull and crossbones insignia made of solid silver. A large, silver plated .45 caliber revolver, its holster attached to Isaac's left hip, completed his outfit.

"It's nice to see you again, sir!" Nathaniel said with a smile and a salute.

Isaac returned the salute, then the two shook hands, "Same here, Nathan. I'm glad you're on board."

During the exchange, Jeremiah, Howard and Wallenstein had quickly loaded up their bags and Horus in the SUV's spacious back. They had just closed the door when they heard a few beeps from a vehicle's horn.

"Ha!" Macleod exclaimed, "Looks like my old man and the other's are finally here." He nodded in the estate's gates direction, where four additional black SUVs were coming through.

"Let's saddle up, then." Nathaniel said, heading for the driver's doors. He was stopped by Howard, who hadn't failed to notice the decal on the vehicle's front that proclaimed 'TwinTurbo 550'.

"I'll drive." The bald man stated.

"I should have figured you would. " Nathaniel said with a grin, opening the left-side back passenger door.

"Don't go too crazy now, Howard." Isaac said as he got into the shot-gun seat. "The others will have to keep up!"

"Understood, sir!" Howard said, griping the steering wheel with his black leather glove.

"Good!" Isaac said. "Now, let's roll!"

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

***Charles' hair: I think 17****th ****-18****th**** century Hair Rolls looked awesome… **_**in the 17**__**th**__**- 18**__**th**__** century! **_**As I said before in the other story, being a mega-douche is no excuse to have horrendous style. That goes double for the ruler of a super-power. So, in this story's universe, Charles keeps the hairstyle he has the only time we don't see him with the rolls. I forgot the episode number, but if I remember correctly, it's sometime during the second-half of R2**

**I hope you guys like the chapter! If you did, please leave a review! If you didn't, well, why not tell me why? **

**Until next time, which hopefully won't take as long to come as this one did, keep it real, readers! **

**-Stan **


End file.
